


Amongst the Dust

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carter's eyes continued to move swiftly from his eyes to his lips, and he did everything in his power to not mimic the movement himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> **Amongst the Dust**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Jack/Sam**   
> **530 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

"Sure is dusty down here," Daniel said with another echoing sneeze.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's a basement, Daniel."

Sam moved around the boxes to pat Daniel's shoulder. "If your allergies are bothering you why don't you go upstairs."

"I want to help-"

"Perhaps," Teal'c interrupted, "we can procure some nourishment."

"Good idea. Go get some food for us, Daniel. By the time you get back me and Carter will be done."

Daniel glanced at each of them then opened his mouth to answer but a sneeze overcame him. Jack just shook his head. He noticed Carter trying not to smile as Daniel left amid another bout of sneezing. Dust drifted in the sunlight filtering through the small windows dotting the exterior walls. It gave the entire room a slightly surreal feel.

"Let me help you with those, Carter." Jack came up behind the major, his arms above his head to catch the teetering box she was attempting to shift onto a high shelf.

"Thanks," she murmured, her voice sounding a little rough. Jack realized that might have something to do with him being practically wrapped around her still. In the dark basement. The dark, empty basement. He swallowed hard.

"Don't mention it." He didn't move. She licked her lips, eyes darting up to his then sliding back down to his mouth. Jack's throat went dry. Carter's eyes continued to move swiftly from his eyes to his lips, and he did everything in his power to not mimic the movement himself. The heat began to rise between them. He was almost sure he could see the dust floating on the thermal waves. He reached up and plucked a wayward cobweb from her hair.

Carter sucked in a quick breath at his touch, her eyes closing slightly. Jack could feel the intensity of the heat building but couldn't seem to pull himself away. He watched as Carter took in another breath, this one much deeper and slower. Her tongue swiped over her lips again.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help," she finally said, voice very soft.

"I said don't mention it."

"I know there's a lot of other things you'd rather do on your day off other than help me move."

"Carter." He put a little more force in his voice, hands coming to rest on her bare shoulders. She lifted her eyes up to his, her defenses down. Jack tried to center himself but felt it was a losing battle. "There's no other place I'd rather be than right here." He left the meaning open.

"Me, too," she murmured, letting her forehead come to rest on his chin.

Jack was sure the heat would consume him but knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do. So he just stood there, letting Carter lean on him for a moment, fingers digging gently into her flesh. He breathed in deeply of dust and musty cardboard and Carter's fruity shampoo she used off-duty. He knew Daniel and Teal'c would be back before long, ending the moment. But until then he smiled into her hair, letting the moment wash over him. Some day, he told himself. Some day.


End file.
